Sessions Coffee Talk: The Chick Code
by iyimgrace
Summary: The next installment of our favorite ladies and their coffee breaks from the hustle and bustle of PPTH. Today they gripe about the Bro's before Ho's philosophy. Cuddy, Cameron, Thirteen and Cate.


Sessions: Coffee Talk: The Chick Code

_A/N: Here it is kiddies. Another episode of Coffee Talk… This one was inspired by Kwaish. She came up with the term Chick Code and the definition of it. I just ran with it like wildfire. If any of you have a brainstorm as to a topic for the ladies of PPTH to discuss. I'd be more than happy to be inspired by it! Enjoy!_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cameron plopped down on the bench next to Cate who was casually sipping her iced soy latte taking a sip and closing her eyes enjoying the delicate, fresh rays of the spring sun on her face. Thirteen handed Cameron her iced mocha frapaccino and tossed the cardboard carrier tray into the trash before sitting on the curb. Cuddy sipped at her iced green tea from the other side of Cameron and looked at her quizzically.

"Someone's not happy," she quipped as she wrapped a napkin around her plastic cup to absorb the dew.

Cameron took a healthy slurp from her drink and then sighed. "Chase just cancelled on me."

"The weekend in Nantucket?" Thirteen questioned.

"Yeah," Cameron sighed. "We were supposed to leave on Thursday. Now he says something came up and he's going to be away."

"Why would he do that," Cuddy asked. "You said he's been looking forward to it, right?"

"That's what I thought," Cameron said. "Now I'm not so sure. Maybe he just didn't want to go and jumped at the first excuse not to."

"You know, Foreman cancelled plans with me this weekend too," Thirteen added. "Maybe we should do something, just us girls."

"Wilson is going to see his brother," Cuddy said. "I've known about it for two weeks. So I'm free."

"Cate? Is House around," Thirteen asked.

"No. No, he's got plans," she said simply.

"We should definitely go out," Thirteen announced. "Girl party!"

Cameron shook her head. "Come on guys… isn't it weird that everyone's significant other is out of town or busy this weekend?" She looked around at all of her friends searching them for some semblance of a clue.

"So what, they all have something to do," Cuddy said. "It's a weird coincidence. We should take advantage of it. Especially you, because that man never goes anywhere." She tipped her drink at Cate.

Cameron shook her head. "I don't think it's a coincidence at all."

"It is a little weird," Thirteen admitted propping her knee up and hugging it to her as she rocked back a little.

Cate bit her tongue and forced a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Oh that look says it all," Cuddy announced. "You know exactly what's going on. Spill."

Cate took in a deep breath and shook her head. She was so going to be in trouble for this. "I know where they're going…"

"What?"

"How do you know?"

"They're all gong together?"

Cate nodded and grimaced. She was so, so, so going to be in trouble for this. "They're going to Atlantic City."

"Atlantic City?" Cameron hissed. "He ditched Nantucket to go to Atlantic City?!" She was pissed.

"What the hell is in Atlantic City," Cuddy demanded.

Thirteen's eyes widened in realization. "Oh no… no they aren't!"

Cate nodded. "Yes, they are. The tickets came yesterday."

"What?" Cameron and Cuddy stared at them. "What tickets?"

Cate sighed and turned to face her two friends. Better to hear it from her than find out later. "They're going to see jell-o wrestling at Caesar's Palace."

Thirteen scoffed. "I knew it!"

"Jell-O wrestling?" Cameron hissed her voice taking on dog piercing proportions.

"Seriously?" Cuddy exclaimed, her voice nearing Cameron's.

"Seriously," Cate stated gravely.

"How do you know this?" Cameron asked.

Cate shrugged. "He told me."

"He tells you these things?" Cuddy was incredulous. She shook her head disbelievingly. "Actually told you he was going to see fake boobed bimbos, wrestled each other in a child's dessert?"

"At least he's honest," Cate remarked. "He didn't lie to me and tell me he was going somewhere else."

Cameron scoffed. "Don't defend him. It's like the first thing he's been honest about in his whole life. He probably told you because he knew you'd tell us and that it would all piss us off. That sounds more like him, than 'Sweetie, I'm going to see jell-o wrestling and I'm telling you because I didn't want you to think I didn't want to spend time with you and your real boobs'."

Thirteen laughed bitterly. "So that's what I walked in on the other day. The tickets must have come. And I think Foreman was going to back out but I heard House say "Bro's before Ho's man"." She imitated his surfer voice derisively. "I hate that. That's such a fucking stupid saying."

"Bro's before Ho's…" Cuddy snarked. "The bro's are _going to see_ ho's… that's the difference."

"You know, if we had a code like that, we'd be elitist bitches," Thirteen mused.

"They already think we belong to a secret girl club that they aren't part of," Cameron replied.

"It really is a destructive man code," Cate agreed. "Because there are circumstances where your woman, wife, girlfriend or whatever does have to come before your friend."

"We should make up our own code, " Thirteen suggested. "We'll call it Chicks before Dicks."

Cameron cracked a smile despite herself and Cate and Cuddy burst out laughing.

"That's classy," Cate laughed.

"What, like Bro's before Ho's is?" Thirteen griped.

"I'm just saying," Cate said.

"This coming from the woman who knew all along and was going let us think it was just a coincidence," Cuddy shot out. "You should take the oath first."

"Why me?" Cate scoffed.

"Because by not telling you picked House first," Cameron accused. "You picked the ultimate dick first."

"You of all people should talk," Cate retorted back a little more sharply than she wanted.

"Excuse me?" Cameron gasped.

"You'd pick him over any of us if he came in here and flashed his baby blues claiming he needed your help," Cate groused. "You'd be out of here in a heartbeat."

"You're the one who sleeps with him every night, so you keep telling yourself whatever you've got to make yourself feel good about that," Cameron snarked.

"Oh no she didn't," Cuddy jeered.

Thirteen held up her hands. "Oh my God. You guys! This is exactly why we need the Code. We can't go sniping at each other like that. We need to stand together not shred each other like hyenas on the rag."

Cate took a breath and sipped her iced latte to cool her temper.

Cameron bit her tongue and wiped the condensation dew from her hand on her pink scrubs causing a dark water stain.

"Apologize," Thirteen ordered.

Both women sat stubbornly like children not looking at each other.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "This is stupid you two. You're fighting over House for Godsake's. Do you see yourselves?"

Thirteen grabbed both of their hands and tugged them closer to each other. "Apologize, now."

"I'm sorry," Cameron muttered. "You love him. I can't fault you for that. At least he did tell you the truth about where he was going."

"I'm sorry too," Cate said. "I don't begrudge you your connection to him. And Chase probably didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Thirteen tugged on their hands. "Pinky swear."

Cate and Cameron linked pinkies and giggled at the absurdity of it all. "Pinky swear," they both repeated.

Cuddy and Thirteen both threw their hands into the pile. "Chicks before dicks. Never shall we let a man come between us. Ever."

"Especially not House," Cuddy threw in.

Cate shook her head and smiled. "Yeah, especially not him." She looked at the three women around her. "I do get special dispensation every once in a while, right?"

They laughed at her and they shoved at each other's shoulders. "Once a month. That's it."


End file.
